Just remember I'll love you forever
by MrsLauraLynch
Summary: She knew she gad too see him again. But she didn't know it had ti be so soon, 10 years ago at the age of 16, Laura becomes pregnant with twins, Emma & Shor. Laura took Shor and Ross took Emma. But what happens when Laura has too move from New York back to Cali? What happens when Shor starts school and meets Emma? Will they find out they are siblings?
1. Chapter 1:Laura and Shor

**Chapter 1.**

**Shor's P.O.V.**

Hey. I'm Shor. Shor Mathew Marano. A blonde guy with hazel eyes, I'm 10 years old just living with my single mother, Laura. Yeah, apparently my father left her and they weren't just right for each over. I also have a best friend Calum,he's ginger, he's really funky but if you get to know him he's a great .You see, hmmm... What else should I tell you that you should know? I love pancakes. Like Love! Especially with golden syrup it's amazing. Well, that's not really important but I thought you should know. Oh yes, I absolutely love music and I mean love. I love it as much as I love pancakes! I have so much guitars in my room you don't even understand! I also have two aunts and two uncles, that I contact over skype because they live all the way in Cali. While I'm in New York. Okay, let's start with Aunt Vanessa and Uncle Christof, they are both 30 and they are one of the best aunties and uncles in the world! They have 4 children, there's Abbey she's 11. There's Alexis, but she prefers Lexi she's 7. There's alsoAriana she's 4 and Leo he's 9. They are all pretty cool and they come to visit every year. Then there's Aunt Rydel and Uncle Ell. They are both cool and I see them each month which is awesome. They have 5 kids, twins Rebecca and Ron who are 12. They actually get on so well to my suprise because there are twins in my class and they argue all the time. Okay, there's Victoria she prefers Tori she's 10 years old same age as me so she's kind of like my best friend. There's also Lizzy, she's 6 and she's an exact copy of Auntie Del, if only Lizzy got pink dip dye her and Auntie Del would be exactly like twins. But, uncle Ratliff would never let Lizzy dip dye her hair pink. Wow, I never knew he would be more matture then Auntie Del. The last member of the Ratliff family is Danny, he's 2 years old and he's a bit wacky in the head, but what do you expect? His parents are Rydel and Ellington. So, Auntie Vanessa and Auntie Rydel have such a good life with their kids and their other halves. Sometimes, I wish me and mom could be like that, a happy family with my siblings and mom's other half. My father... I really need one right now, I don't have anyone to look up too...

**Laura's P.O.V.**

Hi, I'm Laura. Laura Marano. I'm 26 years old and I live with my son, Shor, in New York. You see we moved away from Cali because Ross cheated on me with Maia. I just felt heartbroken and upset so I decided to run away and I took Shor with me. But sadly I had to leave Emma. I don't know why? I just wish she was here with me right now. I miss her alot. The last time I saw her was over 10 years ago. But... I don't think I should go back. I just don't want to ruin everybody's life with my presence. Ross is leading a happy life with R5. They are a really huge band right now, worldwide famous. The only people from R5 I still keep in touch with are Rydel and Ellington, they visit me and Shor each month. They are the only Lynch's/Ratliff's that know where me and Shor are. She promised she wouldn't tell anyone. That's why I trust her so much my secret has been safe with her over 10 years. But, sometimes I wish they could tell the rest of R5, especially Ross where I am so I can finally see Emma. I bet she's beautiful, I always wanted to see her. I really want to see Ross, just between you and me I still love him. I want to be with him but he obviously picked Maia other me. I remember his soft lips on mine, how they moved in perfect synch, I miss him so much. But I would never admit it too anyone. I wish we could have stayed together, but I had too be so stupid and run away. Ugh, I wish things could be the same way they were before. Oh Ross, how I wish you could be with me right now... Whatever I do, I just can't forget about you...

**A/N: Hi, well I changed many things in this story. I changed the summary and I changed the front cover. The front cover looks really bad but I'm changing it soon anyway so It doesn't matter. I've already written the 3rd Chapter but I still need to make some changes to Chapter 2 before I post it. Anyway byee!**

**~Julia x**


	2. Chapter 2 Ross and Emma

**Chapter 2**

**Emma's P.O.V.**

Hi, I'm Emma. Emma Samantha Lynch. I have brown hair and hazel eyes and I'm 10 years old. I only live with daddy because apparently mommy left. Wow...that's horrible! I have a best friend called Izzy she has black hair and she's half latina. That's so cool! Okay, I love Go-Gurt so much I could possibly marry it! He he

I also Italian foods especially pizza and pasta. I always wanted to go to Italy but it brings back bad memories to daddy :( Did I tell you my dad is famous? Well yes he is. He's the famous Ross Lynch, he's 26 and he's the bestest daddy i could ever ask for!

I have 4 uncles and 5 aunties.

There is Auntie Delly and Uncle Ratliff they are crazy but I love them! They have 5 kids there's Rebecca and Ron which are twins, There's Tori she's the sweetest girl ever and Danny he is so adorable.

*insert squel*

I have an Uncle named Rocky and Auntie Alexa, they are so rossome but uncle Rocky is still wacky! They have twins McKenzie and Chealse. Rocky and Alexa were arguing days amd days about baby names since Rocky wanted Mac &amp; Cheese. But Alexa didn't want to name her kids after food. So they decided onto McKenzie and Chealse.

There's also Uncle Riker and Auntie Diana, they are both 30 and they have 3 kids,

Addison she's 11 and she's really awesome to hang out with. Sherston like the sister I never had. There'e Ashton he's 9, meh he's okay but we always fight. Then there's Cameron he's 6.

I also have an Uncle Ryland and Auntie Savannah. They are probably the calmest out of everyone. They have a 5 year old son called Nash.

My last auntie is called Auntie Audrey. She's 23 and She has a 2 year old daughter called Carly. But Auntie Audrey's last name is Marano and everyone's a Lynch around. She looks kind of like me too.

I guess that's all my family. They are really sweet and loving. I wouldn't change a thing in my life. But sometimes I wish I had a mom... Someone I could look up too Nonna's doing a good job but it's not the same.

**Ross's P.O.V.**

Sup, I'm Ross. Ross Lynch and I'm 26 years old. I live with my daughter called Emma. We live in California, yes Emma doesn't have a mother since Laura left 3 months after Emma was born. I actually miss her and Shor I wish they were with me right now. I could do anything to kiss Laura and hold her in my arms. But Maia just had to kiss me! Itvwas all her faul that Laura left! If Maia didn't kiss me we would have been a happy family probably married and having kids by now. But everything got ruined by Maia. I am kind of happy since I still have R5. We have gotten so big through these past 13 years. I'm so proud of us. We made some great new songs with 4 albums and 3 tours during it all. Like, Look at us now. Emma went to all the tours with us and she had a great time. She even sang a few songs, she honestly had such an angelic voice just like Laura. It hurts alot looking at Emma she's exactly like Laura brown curls and beautiful brown eyes. She acts a lot like Laura as well. Emma's love for go-gurt and Italian food. The other person that reminds me alot if Laura is her other sister Audrey, she's exactly like Laura except she has beach blonde hair. Audrey hangs out with our family alot since she's really upset with Laura that she left over something so stupid like a kiss. But you know what, Only know your lover when you let her go...

**Hey, I am so sorry for the long wait. I changed the chapter anyway byeee.**

**~J x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry I haven't updated I've been a bit busy with my other story. Check it out if you haven't read it it's called I would never forget you :) Anyway thanks for the reviews and reads so here we go :) Anyway thank you for reviewing and **

**Why did Maia kiss Ross?**

**Answer: Well, tbh I don't really know the actually reason but it was right after Teen Beach Movie 1 was filmed. So maybe like Maia asked Ross to show her around in the Park because shesfrom australia and she just decides to kiss him because she's jeaulos of Raura so yeah. I might do a fladhback in one of the future chapters.**

**Laura's P.O.V.**

Ugh, this couldn't get any worse. Honestly, I hate my job! All she ever does is yell at me for no damn reason! You're probably wondering where I work aren't you? Well, I work as an assistant, my paycheck is actually pretty good it's $500 that's why I took the job, but the reason why I hate the job is because I work for Jessica Roxton (1). She drives me absolutely crazy! She yells at me for putting 2 spoons of sugar in her tea instead of 2 1/2. Like I'm sorry but what's the difference?! I'm only doing this for Shor because we need the money for the house. It has 2 rooms, a kitchen, a bathroom and a living room. I also have too pay for my car, bills, electricity, water and food. Who knew being an adult was such a hard job?

While I was walking home, I decided to go buy some groceries since our fridge is almost empty. I took the trolley and while I was shopping my phone rang:

**Laura- bald** / Person- Normal

**-Hello?**

-Oh my gosh, Laura. I can't believe it. I thought I called the wrong number. But, it's actually you! It's mom by the way!

-**Oh, and what do you need?**

-Your father has got in a serious car accident. We really need a blood donater for the surgery. So Laura, please can you?

-**Uhm, mom. But Shor had school and we still need to pack and I don't even have flight tickets to take us too Cali.**

\- Laura, I understand. But, I alreadt brought you and Shor tickets so don't worry about it. You can pack now anyway. Please. Laura, we really need you. Dad really needs you. You are the last hope for getting him saved.

-**When's the flight? Shor's school remember? **

-Tommorow morning at 10am. So you should land around 17pm in Cali. Laura it won't hurt anyone if he misses school and anyway it's Friday so you should arrive home around Sunday night so Shor can get back to school.

**-I'll be there, mom.**

-Yess, thank you so much Laura. I knew I could count on you.

~**Call ended~**

Ugh, I need to finish the groceries and go back home and tell Shor that we are flying to Cali tommorow morning. Like, I want to go but what if I see Ross and Maia together. I couldn't be able to stand seing them together since I haven't moved on yet. I payed for the groceries. Put them in the back of my car and drove home.

I un-locked the door and looked for Maddie (2), Shor's baby sitter. He told me he doesn't need one. But, who would make him food while I'm at work. If Maddie wasn't here the poor guy would starve to death. Not only he's immature but he's too lazy to make his own food as well. I started looking for Maddie again:

"**Maddie!Maddie!" **

I yelled. She popped out of nowhere. Wow, she suprises me each day:

"Hey Laura, Shor's just had dinner. Anyway, aren't you a little bit early today?"

"**Well yes, but Jessica let me go early today to my suprise and I have a flight at 10am tommorow and I still need to pack so here I am."**

"Oh awesome, Where are you of to?"

"**My mother called from Cali saying my dad got in a car accident and she needs a blood donater for him. So here I am. Flying too Cali tommorow tommorow to give my dad blood for his surgery, "**

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry about him. Hope he gets better. Anyway, wince you're here. I'm going to go now. Bye"

"**Okay see you on Monday! "**

"Nice bye"

I gave her the money and went upstairs to tell Shor about our trip to Cali tommorow morning. I think he'll be exited to go since he always wanted to go. I went to Shor's room and saw him playing a game on XBOX:

"**Hey Shor."**

"Oh hi, mommy. "

Awwe he stills calls me 'Mommy' i find it so cute.

"**Okay, I need to tell you something.**"

"You're not pregnant are you?"

**"What? No! "**

**"We are going to Cali tommorow morning our flight is at 10am so go pack your bags we are leaving at 8am. So be ready before that."**

"But-"

"**No buts. Go pack"**

"But Mom! It takes a while too look like this."

He pointed at himself. Wow, cocky much. This is definitely Ross's child.

**"Then wake up at 6am"**

After that I walked out of his room and started packing my bags, I packed clothes, under wear, tooth brush, toothpaste, a straightner and makeup. That should be enough for the weekend. Ooooo, let's not forget about shoes! Shoe's are the most important things ever. By the time O was done it was 11pm. Wow... That took me a while.

I walked into Shor's room and saw him asleep on his bed. Awwe, I walked up too him and kissed his head. I walked up too the bag he packes and saw 2 pairs of trousers, 2 pairs of T-Shirts, a hoodie, underwear, socks and hair accessories. Hair accessories? Seriously Shor? There was hair gel and other hair stuff Shor puts on his hair. Oh wow. I don't think the amount of clothes he packed won't last him for the weekend but I'll just pack 3 more pairs of trousers, 2 more T-Shirts and one more hoodie.

I took his bag downstairs and then went to the kitchen to eat something, I just made simple oatmeal since I couldn't be bothered to make anything else. I finished my food then washed my bowl. I went upstairs to sleep and as soon as my head hit the pillow I feel into neverland...

**Hey, this chapter was kind of long I think. Okay so:**

**(1) Jessica Roxton is Laura's boss. She is a really famous actress in this story.**

**(2) Maddie is Shor's baby sitter and she baby sits Shor whenever Laura goes to work. Maddie is played by Ashley Tisdale.**

**Thanks for reading! **

~Julia x


End file.
